Philadelphia
by forever.and.always.was.a.lie
Summary: He was her everything. She was his life. Nothing could pull their everlasting love apart. This is the story of how Alice and Jasper first met. One-shot.


The rain hadn't stopped for almost two weeks now. Alice sat on her bar stool, neglecting her glass of water that sat in front of her, untouched. Internally, she sighed. Hope was a fickle thing, and today, it seemed to have left her with nothing but doubts and irrational insecurity.  
>Was he <em>ever<em> going to come? Alice absent-mindedly worried her bottom lip.  
>"Want anything, doll?" The exasperated bar maid impatiently motion towards her full glass of water.<br>"No thanks, Leanne." Alice had memorized each of the waitresses' names.  
>Leanne gave a huff and left to serve some other customers.<p>

The bell chimed, signalling the entrance of another customer. The scent hit Alice hard, and she turned too fast for her human facade. And there he was. Messy blonde hair, crimson eyes and pale, scarred skin. Jasper, her image of perfection.  
>She walked with a certain grace towards him. Jasper was confused, and defensive. His urge to fall into a crouch was so very overpowering. But this little pixie walked with an air of reassurance, radiated happiness, trust, innocence and love. She couldn't be a danger. Her petite figure was so small in comparison to his intimidating stance.<br>"You've kept me waiting a long time." Her voice was like tinkling bells, the most beautiful music he had ever heard.  
>His southern-gentleman instincts overpowered his vampiric for a mere second. "I'm sorry, ma'am." She laughed lightly. But her laughter ceased as she took in the bags below his eyes, and the obvious hunger he felt, being cramped in the small space with so many humans. <p>

"Come with me." Her fingers entwined with his. Jasper looked down at their hands, surprised. It felt so strange to have contact with anyone. But this, it felt so _right_.  
>Before he knew it, they had made their way down the street and into the woods.<br>"Who are you?" They were the first words to tumble from his lips. It might have been the mere shock of the situation, but he felt no urge to denfend himself, or attack her as he should.  
>"I'm Alice. You haven't met me before, but I've definitely seen <em>you<em>." She sighed. "Jasper, as much as curious as you are about how I know you, you musn't ask too many questions. No, I wasn't sent by anyone. Especially _Maria_." Alice had answered his unspoken question, and spoke with such sincerity, there was no ounce of suspicion in him.  
>"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" Jasper was baffled.<br>"I... see things. The future. As you know, I'm like you; a vampire. And like you, I have a gift." Jasper didn't doubt her words but it was so impossible, he couldn't believe it.  
>"And I've seen you. I have been seeing you in my future for 30 years now, ever since I was created." He mulled her words over, almost unaware fo her dainty fingers drawing random shapes on his palm.<br>"I love you, as crazy as that seems." She gave a short laugh. There was sadness in her voice, and in her mood. Insecurity flowed from her. Jasper felt it all.  
>"And you love me too." Those words sent Jasper's mind into a whirlwind.<br>"No." He whispered. "Can't be. I _can't_."  
>Alice looked on the brink of tears. "Jasper, it's true. Believe me, please." She paused, her eyes searchign for something. "You don't, do you? Or maybe you do. You haven't made up your mind." She was muttering so quickly Japser could barely hear her.<br>"Alice." He said her name almost in question. She looked up. Amber met crimson. "I believe you, I do. It's just... Alot to take in. But give me time, and I will." He gave a low chuckle. "How you could possibly love me, I don't know. You know my past?" He was sure she had seen glimpses during the thirty years.  
>Almost afraid to answer, she nodded meekly.<br>"Well, Alice, what do you see us doing?" Jasper was only half-joking. Curiousity had enveloped him.  
>"We will be heading back to my hotel. And we will stay there for a while. I will tell you about myself, and you will tell me about you. It's going to be okay." She said the last part as though reassuring herself.<br>"Yes, it will." He nudged her chin upwards to meet his eyes. "Alice, I promise it will be okay." Her smile was enough to fill him with hope.  
>Alice sighed. Everthing was going to be fine. <p>

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
